The present invention generally relates to text editing, and more particularly to automatically editing text having a certain limitation, for example, an upper or lower limit on the number of characters, lines, or pages.
There are many occasions where natural-language texts that have certain specified limitations such as an upper or lower limit of the number of characters, the number of lines, or the number of pages, for example research papers, articles, abstracts of patent specifications, columns, electronic mails, electronic messages or telegraphic messages, are input and edited on information processing apparatuses. For example, a message (tweet) in Twitter™ posted by a user is limited to up to 140 characters. Short Message Service (SMS) or Multi Messaging Service (MMS) for mobile phones or smartphones allows exchange of messages up to several tens of characters and several hundreds of Kbytes, respectively, although the number varies depending on carriers.